H2O: Miss Madison Frazer!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: A new girl become a friend of Rikki, Cleo, Meg and Emma.


**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O: Just Add Water!**

**Author's note: This story is a sequel to H2O: My man!**

* * *

><p><strong>H2O: Miss Madison Frazer!<strong>

**Rikki and Meg are on their way to school when they meet a girl that none of them has ever seen before.**

"Hi! I've never seen you before!" says Rikki.

"I'm Madison! Madison Cassie Frazer!" says the new girl.

"I'm Rikki and this is Meg!" says Rikki.

"Nice to meet you, guys!" says Madison.

"Thanks, Madison!" says Meg.

"Why haven't we seen you before?" says Rikki to Madison.

"My mom and I just moved here from Scotland so I'm the new girl around, if you know what I'm talking about!" says Madison.

"You seem like a cool girl, Madison!" says Meg.

"Thanks! We could be good friends!" says Madison.

"You could walk with us to school if you like to!" says Rikki.

"I'd like that!"

"You'll meet our other two friends soon! I think you're gonna like them!" says Rikki.

When they get to the school they can see Cleo and Emma waiting for them.

"Hi, guys! Meet the new girl in town!" says Meg as she points towards Madison.

"Hi! I'm Madison Cassie Frazer, but you can just call me Madison!" says Madison with a nice sexy voice.

"Okey! I'm Cleo and this is my friend Emma!" says Cleo.

After the last class for the day Zane walks up to the girls outside the school.

"Hi, guys! Wanna join me for a drink at JuiceNet Café?" says Zane.

"Sure! We'd like that! Right guys?" says Rikki.

"Yeah, of course!" says Cleo, Emma and Meg.

"Who is your new friend...?" says Zane as he sees Madison.

"Oh, this is Madison! She just moved here from, eh..."

"Scotland!"

"Yeah, I forgot!"

"Nice to meet you, Madison! I'm Zane Bennet! I'm Rikki's boyfriend!"

"Wow, Rikki! He's a hottie!"

"I know!" says Rikki. "He's a real hottie and he's with me!"

"You're a very lucky girl, Rikki!"

"Thanks, Madison!"

Zane put his hand around Rikki's waist and pull her towards him and gives her a hot kiss on her red sexy lips.

"You're so hot, baby!" says Zane.

"You're the hot one!" says Rikki.

"Hey! Didn't you two love-birds forget something?" says Emma.

"What?" says both Zane and Rikki at the same time.

"You said that you would buy drinks for all of us!" says Emma to Zane.

"Sorry..." says Zane. "The drinks, of course! Get a table, guys! I'm back in five!" says Zane as he goes to order the drinks.

The girls sit down by their usual table.

"So, Madison..." says Cleo. "Do you have a boyfriend...?"

"No! My boyfriend back in Scotland, Richard McPatrick broke up with me three months ago!"

"I'm sorry..." says Meg.

"Don't be! He was kind of a loser anyway! I think I could do way better than him!" says Madison with a smile.

"You're a hot girl, Madison! I'm sure you'll find yourself a boyfriend soon!" says Rikki.

Zane returns with drinks for all of them.

"Here you go, guys! I didn't know what you want so I got us orange/raspberry - juice with a little hint of brandy!" says Zane.

"Sounds nice!" says Rikki.

"How do like it around here this far?" says Cleo to Madison.

"It's cool, I guess..." says Madison.

"I was new here once too, but these girls, Rikki in particular made me feel welcome here!" says Meg.

"Rikki told me that your mom's a fashion-designer!" says Madison.

"That's true!" says Meg.

"Could you get me a nice sexy custom-made designer-dress?" says Madison who's eyes light up like those of a little kid on his / her birthday.

"Sorry! My mom never gives away designer-clothes! I only have one designer dress that mom gave me for my birtday last year!"

"Okey, I'm okey..." says Madison as a small tear fall from her left eye.

"What's wrong?" says Emma.

"It's just that I don't have much money and I've never had any cool clothes..." says Madison as she start to cry.

"I guess I could ask my mom if she could make something for you..." says Meg.

"Thanks you soooo much! You're the best!" says Madison.

Later that night Rikki and Zane are on a date at the marine park. Rikki is wearing a sexy black dress that Meg's mom has made that Meg gave Rikki for Christmas.

"I love you, Zane!" says Rikki with her nice sexy voice as a smile appear on her face.

"I love you too, Rikki-darling!" says Zane as he gives Rikki a sensual kiss.

Rikki's heart is on fire as her lips meet Zane's in a sexy and sensual kiss.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note 2: Madison is based on one of my friends named Sarah.<strong>


End file.
